


If She Can't Respect Me

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal, Bisexual Daenerys Targaryen, Daensa - Freeform, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Scissoring, Smut, minor Jonerys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Daenerys decides she has to teach Sansa a lesson.Daensa smut





	If She Can't Respect Me

_I am her queen. If she can't respect me..._

the threat was clear at least in Daenerys' mind but she didn't think Jon knew what she truly meant by that. 

That very night, she rapped on Sansa's door. Sansa yawned, "Y-Your Grace?" she said bewildered but in that same polite yet steely voice. _She must learn respect....I will make her. This is your first lesson, my lady._

"Hello. I know it is late, Lady Sansa. I cannot help but feel there is some tension between us, yes?"

"I am truly sorry about that, my queen. When Jon and I fight...I will fight for you. I have been fighting for you. We're wheeling in more food now as we speak."

"Oh yes? Very good. However....you are still speaking to me in that tone. The tone that says you think you're smarter than me. Better than me..." Daenerys whispered fiercely. "But you're not."

Suddenly she pushed the red wolf onto her bedding, and brutally crashed her lips onto her. 

"My queen, no! You're-"

"Ssh. I need to teach you a lesson....about respect! You will respect me!"

"I don't want to-"

"Of course you do. I am Daenerys Targaryen, most beautiful woman in the world."

"I don't-"  she gasped "like maidens-"

"You could have fooled me...." she reached down and touched Sansa's most private area. 

"Wet just from a kiss? My my...you little slut. Noblewomen don't do that. You must have already wanted me, from the moment you saw me? You're jealous. Don't you get so _jealous_? I bet you want to just. _...kill_ your brother and take me for yourself."

"No!"

"Yes."

"My brother, you're...This is wrong. You're with my brother!"

"He doesn't have to know about this. Now, stop whining. Embrace it, Lady Sansa." She fiercely kissed the younger woman on the lips, and held her down with her strength, though Sansa was only feebly resisting. She brutally tore off Sansa's dress and began picking at her undergarments. 

"Mmhff!"  moaned Sansa as Dany latched onto a freed breast of hers and sucked it. 

"Yes....Northern pussy I bet is as delicious as your lovely tits, yes? You see? If you didn't want to respect me, why are you letting me take you like a bitch, wolf girl? But don't worry. You'll bend your knee before me just like your brother."

 _I am the queen and queens get what they want._ Sansa's lovely pussy was finally exposed, and she roughly thrust a single digit inside. Dany gasped. It was so warm. Nothing she had done with Irri or Doreah compared. Sansa was incredible, bucking and rocking her hips into Dany's finger, trying to get it deeper inside her. So hot. 

"Mm I bet you want me to fuck you hard, right, Lady Sansa?"

"Y-yes...Your Grace. I do respect you now, I vow it!"

"Not yet, you don't. I still need to take you like a bitch, up your arse."

Sansa gasped. "Please no, not that hole-" but before she could properly protest, Dany had fingers inside both of Sansa's holes, moving them in and out. Sansa slightly gasped in pain at the intrusion but she got used to it quickly. The queen proceeded to add more fingers, stretching Sansa out and fucking her into the bed. 

"Yes, yes, little wolf. You're just my little wolf slut now. You were blushing like a little cute maiden when I called you beautiful, and I bet you just wanted me so _fucking_ badly. I know i wanted you! I got you didn't I? Because I am your queen! Queens can take whatever they want!"

"Yes! You are my queen, Your Grace! Please!"

"That's better! Now, get fucked harder up your tight little arse!"

She thrusted her fingers into Sansa's arse harder and faster, making the younger redhead scream in pleasure. She took her fingers out of Sansa's pussy and stripped down as naked as Sansa was. Then she lowered her pussy down onto Sansa's pussy, so she could thrust up against it, scissoring her Northerner pussy. Yes, Northern pussy was definitely the best. And Northerner arse.

"Gods, my queen! Harder!" 

"Now who am I to deny my lovely Sansa?" She thrusted harder, happily, and felt she was about to cum. 

"Your G-Grace...something's...happening!"

"You're cumming, my lovely Sansa. You are cumming from taking it up your arse and me thrusting against your pussy. Let it happen. I'm cumming too!" 

Finally the bed was sprayed by girl-cum. High Valyrian cum as well as Northerner. Sansa gapsed for air desperately, exhausted and sweaty. 

"Who am I? Who am I!?" Daenerys hissed. 

"My...queen...."

"And what do you do from now on...?"

"Respect my queen. Love my queen."

"That's right my lovely wolf. And we tell your brother....."

"Nothing."

"Good girl." She caressed Sansa's cheek and touched her red hair, then put her gown back on and headed out the door. 

_Now I could get used to being queen around here....I wonder if her little sister is as horny as her._

 

Sansa smirked to herself. Of course she wanted the queen the whole time, but it would be morally wrong to fuck her brother's love, even if it felt so right. Still, it was quite a fun ride and she would have to top next time. Show this dragon queen why she deserved respect as well. 

_After all queens and princesses get what they want. I wanted her, and people do not choose who they want, no matter how wrong society says it is. Isn't that right Kingslayer?_


End file.
